Love's Journey
by sammysuewho
Summary: Nick and Jess have been living in a fantasy relationship when Jess Discovers something can their love handle it or will they fall apart?


**Disclaimer : I don't own New Girl. I Just love it.  
**

**This is my first fanfic, so please review and let me know how you like it! I love Nick and Jess together, and apart, they are my favorite characters in any tv show besides, the big bang ;). Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Jess rolled over next to nick and wrapped her arm snugly around him. He scooched into her and she sighed happily. They had been together for a few months now and everything was going great. Nick Got a promotion at the bar and became the manager of the place, and Jess started teaching again in September which was only a week away. They had spent the summer mostly hand in hand, walking nights in the park, and having romantic dinners on the rooftop. Schmidt would make fun of them constantly saying they were too young lovers who just didn't know any better but Jess knew better. This was the real deal.

Nick made her feel whole, and complete. Today they were just going to relax around the loft and watch re-runs on their new TV.

Sunlight blared right on Jess's face and the warmth made her smile. "Good morning.." She said to nick kissing him on the neck. He moaned and rolled on top of her trailing kisses everywhere. " Good morning yourself, he growled in between kisses. She giggled and squirmed beneath him. Mornings were the best part waking up next to him. "Keep kissing me. Don't ever stop." She said. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her his heat enveloping her and warming her. "Your so beautiful. Everything I've ever wanted." Nick said grabbing her wasted and moving his hands all around her feeling every inch of her skin. Jess shivered in anticipation of where they would go next.

" I have always wanted you." She whispered in his hear playfully tugging on it with her teeth. That was what did it, in an instant he was inside of her and they were moving together in a passionate marathon only they two could create. It seemed to go on forever, Jess was starting to get weak and grabbed onto him for support because she wanted them to finish together. " Please Nick..." She begged. With one final thrust they finished together, breathing heavily Nick's arm wrapped protectively around Jess. " I love you." she said. "I love you too Jessica. I always have and always will. Your my only one." He replied.

After a few more minutes of lying together and catching their breath, Nick got up and went to the shower. Jess laid there a few more minutes because she still felt slightly light headed and dizzy from their encounter.

She didn't know if it was the frequency of the love they were making now a days, or if something had changed, but she felt different. More vulnerable perhaps, feminine. She didn't have to try with him, she always felt like a beautiful Princess who was rescued from an evil queen and Nick was her Prince.

She finally got out of bed and walked to the bathroom in her robe and grabbed her makeup bag and towels. She needed a good shower. Nick was brushing his teeth when she got undressed again and stepped inside, the water felt good on her skin clean and refreshing. She began humming to herself, some Carrie Underwood song she heard on the radio. Nick smiled as he heard her humming, like she had a care in the world. He thought.

She seemed different to him now. More intimate, maybe because they knew each other on that level. He shook his head and went to the living room and turned on his lap top to check his email. He was still working on his never ending Zombie novel, but he was finally getting somewhere with Pepper wood and Jessica Knight.

Suddenly, he heard a moan and listened. Jess turned off the shower and immediately ran for the toilet almost slipping on the wet tile floor. She felt sooo nauseous she couldn't even see straight.

"Jess?" Nick asked as he listened. She was throwing up. Pretty badly. He got up and wrapped the towel around her and held her hair back as she emptied her stomach of its contents. Breathing heavily she moaned, "I don't feel so well..." she cried. Nick looked at her flushed cheeks and felt her forehead. " You don't have a temperature? Maybe you had some bad food?" he asked rubbing her shoulders. She nodded.

" Yeah that could be. I'm sorry. I need to take a shower again and brush my teeth." She said feeling embarrassed Nick had to witness that. Nick nodded in understanding. " Are you sure your okay? You look flushed and kinda green." he asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine, Give me five minutes." Jess replied forcing a smile. She felt like she was on a ship in the middle of the rough ocean swaying back and fourth not being able to find steady ground.

She got done in the bathroom and brushed her teeth, blow dried her hair quickly and wrapped herself in her pink robe that nick loved so much then joined him on the couch.

She curled up next to him as he flipped through the tv channels finally settling on cartoons.

He kept looking at Jess every few minutes to make sure she was okay. She finally fell back asleep after a few minutes of being grumpy and complaining about her incident. He thought she looked ill, so he was going to watch her for the next few days.

A few days later, Jess was still feeling the same so she decided to go Sadie, her doctor friend. "Jess!" Sadie said giving her a warm "UN-doctor like" friendship hug. "How are you feeling?" She asked looking at Jess's chart. Jess shook her head. I don't know, the last week or so I've just been feeling so nauseous, and tired, I feel like I'm on a boat and I can't stand straight. I haven't been able to eat hardly anything in about seven days, but I haven't even gotten a feaver or anything, so I don't know whats going on.

Sadie looked at her. "When was your last period?" She asked. Jess had to think for a minute, it was last month wasn't it? She couldn't quite remember...now that she thought about it, she didn't use anything last month so...her eyes got big. "You don't think..." she couldn't finish the sentence.

Sadie laughed. "Let's take a test just in case. Then we will know for sure." She said. Suddenly Jess had the biggest butterflies in her stomach she'd ever had. Running her memory back a month ago she didn't have her period, and she always was on time. _How could she have not noticed it? Were her and Nick that distracted with each other? Oh god nick would freak out if she was pregnant. She thought to herself. No, he would be okay with it...at least he wouldn't desert me. She thought. Dad would freak out. Mom would be excited. Cee Cee would be excited, Schmidt would freak out..then be excited...but Winston would be excited too. _Before she knew it she had already gone number one and handed the cup to the Nurse. It seemed like time stood still while she was waiting for her results.

After what seemed like an hour and a half, but was really five minutes, Saide came back in and sat down next to her friend.

" Jess, your Pregnant." She stated.

Jess gulped several times, and blinked her eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

Sadie smiled and replied " Yep, it was positive. Are you okay? You look pale."

"Yeah...I'm fine. Well at least we know whats wrong with me." Jess replied doing her half hysterical laugh.

"Is it Nick's?" Sadie asked again.

She nodded knowing for sure it was Nick's baby. "He will be so excited, I know he will be a great dad. You guys are meant to be together. It will be okay. Think it over for a few minutes. Right now I would say your about five weeks along. Due probably around May." she added.

Jess finally left the clinic and sat in her car for a few minutes. She then got out her phone and texted Cee Cee.

_Please come to the dr's office. I have something to tell you._

Cee Cee replied back,

_K Be there soon!_

"Whats going on love." Cee Cee asked as she sat in the passanger seat of Jess's car. Jess was crying happy tears, yet scared tears. "I'm Pregnant." She said. CeeCee's mouth fell open. " Really thats great!" Cee Cee replied.

Jess began hiccuping as she cried even harder as she said the words out loud. " Okay sweetie calm down. Its going to be all right! You have me, and we will do this together, and you have Nick and Schmidt...well...anyway, we will do this together! Did you tell Nick yet?" Jess shook her head blowing her nose.

"Well lets go home and tell him. I'm sure he will be happy." CeeCee replied. " Okay." was all she could respond.

As she drove back to the loft, all she could think about was the baby that her and Nick just created. What it would be like, would it look like her or Nick? Would they buy a house, get married and live the American dream, or stay in the loft with the other guys?

When she pulled up to her parking spot acrossed the street her phone buzzed it was Nick.

_Are you okay? _

She didn't reply. She just got out of the car and met CeeCee at the elevator. Together they road up to the 4th floor in silence while CeeCee held her best friends hand.

When Jess opened the door, the guys were sitting on the couch watching a football game. Nick got up and looked at her, " Jess are you okay? I texted you?" He said.

_**A/N...**_

_**This is my first fan fiction, and I Hope you guys like it! Please let me know if you want me to continue with it or not. :)**_

_**Sammy**_


End file.
